Everyone Wants Coach, Even If They Don't Know It
by Ranjay
Summary: In the Tunnel of Love, Nick is jealous, Ellis doesn't know what's going on, and Coach is amused. M/M/M-Threesome


A/N- OMG, L4D2 MANSEX. 8D

Everyone Wants Coach, Even If They Don't Know It

It was nighttime. The four survivors had survived another day of zombie killing, and were resting in a safe house. Well, three were sleeping. Nick was wide awake, and he grumbled to himself about the location of their current safe house.

_I mean, really... The Tunnel of Love? Who comes up with this shit?_ Nick thought irritably. _It's too goddamn sparkly in here. _He glanced over at Coach, who was slumbering near the dead end door. He would never admit it, but in the time that they'd been survivors together, Nick had developed an... ah... affinity? for the man.

_No, that's not the right word. Respect? Hmm... Fondness. Sure, that works. _Next, Nick turned to Ellis. The boy was curled up underneath one of the tables that the extra weapons were on. Nick had to admit, the boy was.... innocent? Well, he loved making fun of him, anyway. It was just too easy. But it was starting to get old, mostly because Ellis never seemed to care, or try to fight back. He was just so... the opposite of Nick. He liked that.

One thing that had been bothering him lately was that Coach and Ellis seemed to be getting really close. Like, _close_. And Nick was jealous for reasons he couldn't explain. He was used to getting whatever he wanted, and he wanted--

_Well, what the hell _do_ I want? _Nick cast his gaze over the two slumbering males again, narrowing his eyes. _Sure, we all want _that_, but I'll be damned if I want it with one of _them_. _He looked at Rochelle for a second,but her annoying voice popped into his mind and made him grimace. He turned back to Coach and sighed. This thinking business wasn't helping him now.

….

The next day, the survivors took their time getting ready to face the infected. None of them wanted to go out any earlier than they had to. Nick took this time to watch Coach and Ellis. The boy was telling another of his made up stories, and Coach was listening with rapt attention, laughing with his loud, boisterous laugh. Nick brooded in a corner.

Stretching as he stood up after finishing his story, Ellis turned to Nick. "Hey, shouldn't we be going? We've been here for quite some time."

Nick smirked. "What, you don't like the Tunnel of Love?"

"Hey, I never said that. It's just that, you know, we should get going. We can't stay here forever."

"Aah, the Tunnel of Love, brings back memories of the good ol' days. Back when I had hair, and all the girls wanted to get some of this," Coach boasted, pointing at himself. Nick was turning to the door, and so just caught the look that Coach gave Ellis. Nick huffed, recognizing it. He'd given the same look to many a hot chick in his lifetime.

"I believe that," Ellis said, punching Coach's arm playfully.

"Boys, we have some zombies to kill, remember?" Rochelle said, hefting a shotgun over her shoulder.

Ellis grabbed his guns and a katana, ran to the door, and threw it open.

"All right, sons of bitches, bring it!" he shouted, running out into the tunnel. The other three followed, and a horde charged in.

"I hear a hunter!" Ellis called, swinging his katana and decapitating two regular zombies.

Coach ran up to Ellis with an axe, pressing his back to Ellis's so they could fight back to back. Suppressing a growl, Nick spotted the hunter and shot it in the head. Right at the entrance to the actual ride was a ticket booth, and Nick went into it. He killed a zombie and kicked its body out, then ran out again.

"Hey, Coach! Over here!" he called, waving his pistol in the air. Coach turned to him, nodded and began to fight his way over.

"In here!" Nick backed into the ticket booth with Coach following right after him. Nick closed the door and went to the window, sniping some zombies. The horde subsided and Rochelle ran off down the tunnel.

"Alright, good idea hiding in here, Nick. Let's go," Coach said, reaching for the doorknob. Nick took Coach's hand and sidled up with his back to the door in the same movement. Coach pulled back, raising a brow.

"What are you doin', Nicholas?"

"Only what you want to do with Ellis," Nick returned, raising a brow as well.

Coach held up his hands, as if warding off something. "Hey, hey, just what are you suggesting?"

"Oh, come on, Coach. I see how you look at him. Don't try to deny it."

"Boy, what are you goin' on about?" Coach crossed his arms.

"Coach, seriously. I've seen you two looking at each other. Like you want each other," Nick put his arms around Coach's neck, emphasizing his point.

"Okay, okay, ya got me. But, it was his idea! I mean, we haven't even done anything yet. You know, no time and all...."

"Well, hey, we can start now, what do you say?"

"You like me, Nicky?" Coach said, putting his hands on Nick's hips.

"Maybe a little. But probably not."

"One way to find out, right?"

Nick grinned. "Right," he said, and pressed his lips against Coach's, who immediately applied his tongue.

Outside of the ticket booth, Ellis looked around in confusion. He'd seen Rochelle run off ahead, but couldn't seem to find either Nick or Coach anywhere. The zombies were gone for now, and it was mostly quiet.

"Hey, Coach, where you at? Nick? Come on man!" he called. When he got no answer, he began walking back towards the safe room, thinking that maybe they'd gone back to get more ammo or something. When he passed the ticket booth, he heard distinctly un-zombie like noises.

"Oh, they must have hid in here," he said to himself as he turned the knob and opened the door.

And stared.

Nick was sitting on the little ledge at the back of the booth with Coach standing right in front of him, and they were kissing. Nick's legs were hooked around Coach's middle, and Coach was leaning forward with his hands braced against the wall on either side of Nick's head.

"Oh... uh... pardon me..." Ellis said, backing away. Upon hearing him, both other males stopped and looked at him.

Nick stared over Coach's shoulder at Ellis, Ellis' eyes darted back and forth between Coach and Nick, and Coach stared behind him at Ellis.

"Wait," Nick said. Ellis paused in his retreat, gazing with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I intruded, okay? I'll just leave you two to continue what you were doin'."

Coach removed Nick's legs from around his waist and turned around. "Ellis, just wait a sec. I see an opportunity here for us all to relieve a little stress. Whaddya say?"

"Coach, I ..." Ellis muttered, lowering his gaze.

"Hey, boy, it's alright. Come here," Coach pulled Ellis into a hug, and the younger male collapsed in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's gone be all right."

"So, Ellis, you like Coach?" Nick asked, swinging his legs from his perch on the ledge. Ellis looked around at him. His eyes were red.

"I admit that I do," he said defensively, narrowing his eyes.

Nick held up his hands. "Hey, so do I." At this, Ellis tightened his grip around Coach. "So...like Coach was saying, we can do this thing since we have some time right now, and there aren't any zombies around."

"Just what are you goin' on about?" Ellis asked, removing himself from Coach.

Nick heaved a sigh. "I'm saying, dear _boy_, that we're all going to have sex with each other. Right here, in this room, right now."

The expression that came upon Ellis' face then reminded Nick of a fish gasping for air, and it made him manly chuckle. Not giggle. That's too out of character.

"You say...we... uh... you mean to say that.... you want us... all three of us... to uh... engage in... s-sexual activities? Together.... with...with each other?"

"Okay, it's time for me to admit something, too. You are the most adorable goddamn hick that I've ever known in my life." Nick pushed Coach out of the way and placed his lips against Ellis', who was too startled to do anything at first. Nick encircled Ellis' waist and gently pulled him to the back ledge, then pulled back from the kiss.

"Uh...." Ellis started, but it was apparent that he wasn't actually going to say anything more.

"Come sit up here for now, Ellis, and we'll get to you," Nick said, pointing at the ledge. Ellis did as told, and Nick could see that he was blushing. "Kay, we'll take care of you in a second, Ellis," Nick said.

Coach came up to Nick and they resumed making out, Coach pushing Nick up against the wall opposite the window. Nick ran his hands along Coach's back and around to the front and the top of his pants. Coach chuckled, but that was his only response, so Nick proceeded. He unbuttoned and unzipped the larger man's pants. He slipped his hand in the opening, found his prize, and took it in his hand.

"Oooh, boy!" Coach breathed. He returned the favor and stuck his hands in Nick's pants.

"Oh shit, Coach," Nick moaned.

"Mmm, we gun hafta get into a different sort of position here..." Coach mumbled.

"The floor is actually pretty comfortable. Carpet and all," Nick said.

"Okay, get down, then."

Nick knelt and looked up at Ellis, who had his hands between his legs and was squirming around. A smirk graced Nick's face.

"Hey Ellis, come down here."

"Um...."

"Come on, get down here."

Ellis glanced at Nick, then at Coach who was kneeling behind him. Both had the tops of their pants open, and Ellis could see the tops of their cocks. He knelt.

Coach pushed Nick onto all fours, which brought his face close to Ellis' crotch. Nick rummaged around in an inside pocket in his suit jacket, took something out, and handed it to Coach, who chuckled.

"Hey, be prepared, right?" Nick chuckled as well.

"Whatever, boy," Coach said, squeezing something onto his hands from the object that Nick gave him. He pulled his pants down around his knees and applied the substance to his cock.

"So Coach, I haven't done this for a while...." Nick began.

"Don't worry, Nicky. I gotcha," Coach said, pulling down Nick's pants. He applied more of the substance to Nick's hole and positioned himself. Nick hooked a thumb in the top of Ellis' coveralls and tugged.

"You'll need to remove your overalls, Overalls."

"Umm..."

"Don't be shy, Ellis. You've already seen ours," Nick said. Ellis still looked uncomfortable, but he pulled down his coveralls and underwear anyway, and then he knelt in front of Nick again.

"Okay," Coach whispered. He pushed against Nick, and his cock head pressed against Nick's hole.

"Put it in, Coach."

"Here goes...." Coach shifted his hips a bit against the gambler.

"Okay, okay, hold up for a second..."

Coach paused, frowning. "You okay?"

"I'm good, I just.... like I said, I haven't done this for a while." Nick hissed through grit teeth.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for one to uh... do this type of thing, Nick," Ellis said, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, it takes all kinds, right?" responded Nick, closing his eyes tightly.

"Right." Ellis gave Coach a pointed look over Nick, then gently lifted Nick's head and kissed him. Coach pushed again, but Nick didn't complain this time. He focused on Ellis, who was bending down at an odd angle now so Nick could remain on all fours. The youngest male pulled away after a moment, catching his breath.

"You're not a bad kisser, Ellis. You practice a lot with _Keith_?" Nick couldn't help but grin at Ellis' blush.

"I, um, well, you see--" But he cut off because Nick grabbed his cock.

"Aaww, Nick!" Ellis groaned. Coach reached around and put a hand on Nick's cock and began rubbing it, passing his thumb over the slit.

"Shit, Coach!" Nick cried as precum leaked out of his cock. He paused in his attention to Ellis and Coach began thrusting slowly while continuing to move his hand along Nick.

"Don't forget me already!"

Nick grunted and resumed pumping Ellis' cock. Coach sped up his thrusts and moved his hand in time, and in a moment, he hit Nick's prostate.

"Oh, holy SHIT, yesss!" Nick moaned, and once again forgot about Ellis. Coach adjusted angles and pounded away at the spot, eliciting a series of undignified noises from Nick. Not wanting to be left out, Ellis got on his back, slid between Nick's arms and underneath him, batted Coach's hand away, and put his mouth around Nick's cock. This brought Ellis' crotch to Nick's face again, and so Nick did the only thing he could think of at the moment and licked at Ellis' cock.

"Fuck!" Ellis managed around Nick, and Coach just laughed. It wasn't long before Nick threw his head back and uttered a long groan.

"Shit, I'm gonna come!"

Ellis scooted down just as Nick came, shooting his load all over himself, the ground, and Ellis' head. Coach gripped Nick's hips and thrust with increasing force until he grunted, digging his fingers into pale flesh.

"NICK!" he growled, coming hard deep inside Nick, then pulling out so some cum spurt over himself and everywhere else. He fell back on his ass while Nick plopped to his stomach.

"Shit, Coach," Nick murmured fondly.

"Hey Ellis, come over here," Coach said, seeing the boy was still erect. Ellis crawled over, knelt in front of Coach, and put his arms around his neck. Coach applied more of the substance from the object Nick had given him to three of his fingers, reached around Ellis, and probed his hole. He put his other hand around Ellis' cock and slid his thumb along it.

"Coooooach..." Ellis moaned, closing his eyes.

Coach worked a finger in slowly. Nick came around and engaged Ellis' mouth in another kiss. Coach pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, then the second, then all the way. Ellis moaned into the kiss, clutching at Coach's shirt. Nick pushed his tongue into Ellis' mouth and probed the orifice, tasting the boy.

Sunflowers. No wait, sunflower _seeds_.

Coach inserted a second finger into Ellis, and the boy groaned.

"Coach..."

"It's alright, Ellis, just relax. Pay attention to me," Nick said, taking Ellis' face in his hands.

Ellis opened his eyes and blinked once, sucking in a breath as Coach's second finger moved farther in. Nick pressed his lips against the mechanic's, then nibbled on his bottom lip. Coach slowly pushed his fingers in, searching for the sweet spot. Nick took over rubbing Ellis' cock, pulling back from the kiss. After a moment, Coach found the spot.

"Holy SHIT!" Ellis cried, arching his body forward. Nick pulled up Ellis' shirt and put his mouth over a nipple, playing with it.

"Uhhn, sh—shit!" Ellis came, drenching himself, Coach and Nick in cum.

Coach removed his fingers and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands. Nick moved around to sit next to him, idly cleaning himself up. Ellis sighed, wiped himself off, pulled up his pants, and sat on the other side of Coach.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but then all three heard the voice of Rochelle, finally coming back to see where the hell they all went.

"Guys! You gonna leave a girl out here all alone?"

"H-hold up a minute!" Ellis called back. He got up and went to the door and locked it, raising a brow at Coach and Nick.

"I guess we better make ourselves presentable." Coach stood, stretching.

He handed the object back to Nick, who pocketed it. Both cleaned up as well as they could and re-robed. All three looked at each other, then Coach burst into laughter, leaving the room. Ellis and Nick looked after him, then at each other.

"Well, that was--"

"Till next time, right?" Nick cut Ellis off, smiling. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered out, leaving Ellis to blush in the room behind him.

//END OF LAME


End file.
